dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Martian Manhuntress
Write the text of your article here! Martian Manhuntress A White Martian posing as a Green Martian, M'gann M'orzz was a member of the Teen Titans during the lost year & following Infinite Crisis. Recently, Martian Manhuntress was hospitalized after a battle with the mystical enemy Wyld and has since been placed on the reserve roster.After a period of convalescence in which they recovered from injuries suffered in the fight against Wyld time she took a trip to the 31st century Martian Manhuntress adult returned to the present, and to maximize their power on the same level as the Martian Manhunter became a member of Justice League of America Origin Actually a White Martian, M'gann M'orzz was rehabilitated from her people's violent ways to the more peaceful ways of the Green Martians. To cover her true heritage, the origin story she told everyone was that her parents sent her in a rocket to the Vega System during the Green Martians' civil war with the White Martians, and she had come to Earth after hearing another Green Martian, J'onn J'onzz, was here. Creation Martian Manhuntress was created by Geoff Johns and Tony Daniel as one of the new Teen Titan characters to have appeared during the one year gap after DC's Infinite Crisis series. It was not immediately revealed that the character was, in fact, a White Martian. She first appeared in Teen Titans #34. The character's name, phonetically Megan Morse, came from Ben Morse, a good friend of Johns, and his girlfriend Megan. Major Story Arcs One Year Later For further details: One Year Later The mysterious Martian Manhuntress joined the Teen Titans during the team's hectic year immediately following Infinite Crisis. Like almost all members during this time period, she did not remain with the team for very long. She was still learning about human culture and about elements like humor, once leading her to hit her roommate Ravager in the face with a pie. Her telepathy made her especially sensitive to the feelings of others, and after Ravager once drove her to tears, she left the team. When the Teen Titans finally stabilized, the group began a global search for Raven and a possible traitor among the Teen Titans who had joined in the past year. M'gann was found in Sydney, Australia. She had gone there because the landscape reminded her so much of Mars. She told the Titans that she had seen Raven recently. The other girl wanted her to use her telepathy to scan the minds of various other Titans to locate the traitor, but that was against the rules she imposed on herself. She refused again when the Titans asked. Hearing the bad thoughts of other Titans only served to hurt her feelings in the past. She did at least send them on their way to tracking down Raven by telling them the identity of the next Titan Raven tracked down, Bombshell. After the Teen Titans moved on, M'gann reconsidered her refusal to help them with her telepathy. She began scanning minds of Titans around the world, eventually pinpointing who the traitor was. She rushed to catch up to the team, because it was Bombshell who she determined was the traitor. However, Bombshell was able to turn the tables on M'gann and expose the truth about her origins. She was really a White Martian posing as a green one. Bombshell attacked her and the other Titans backed up Bombshell before M'gann could have her say. This distraction allowed Bombshell to get the drop on the Titans, and M'gann earned the team's trust by saving them from Bombshell's soldiers. Titans of Tomorrow Today'Soon after, the team was abducted by Deathstroke's Titans East. M'gann was personally held captive by Sungirl and Inertia, two teenage villains from the future. She was told that in their time Martians would be slaves because of a terrible crime committed by one specific Martian. That Martian was allegedly M'gann and she would be Sungirl's personal slave in the future. M'gann later defeated Sungirl when the Teen Titans had freed themselves. '''Martian Manhuntress Dark Future'Martian Manhuntress soon then received another ominous sign of her own future when the Titans of Tomorrow appeared in the present day. M'gann was confronted by her own future self, and this future M'gann had embraced her White Martian heritage. These Titans of Tomorrow were trying to influence the past and pave the way for their future, so M'gann was tormented by her future self to embrace who she really was. Future M'gann went too far, trying to use her telepathy to force M'Gann to understand. M'gann shifted into her White Martian form, lashing out and taking off her future self's head. This was not the end of things for M'gann and her possible future. Afterward, she was haunted by her future self. Something left of her was living inside of M'gann and grew increasingly worse. It developed almost like a multiple personality and sometimes took control as M'gann would black out. Not letting this stop her, M'Gann enrolls in high school and attempts to have a normal life in San Francisco alongside her duties with the Teen Titans. Things to do not go well for Martian Manhuntress when she is attacked and abducted by Clock King's Terror Titans. M'Gann and Kid Devil are taken to the Dark Side Club and discover the underground teenage fighting ring that is occurring. The Titans defeat Clock King and his Terror Titans but cannot save the other heroes at the Dark Side Club. '''Terror Titans Having briefly been abducted by the Dark Side Club and witness to what was done to other teenage heroes in its gladiator arena, M'gann resolved to go back and save all those she could. Martian Manhuntress leaves the Teen Titans on a sabbatical and does not tell them where she is going. The problem that M'Gann faces is that she is known to those who run the Dark Side Club. She would not be taken in as deep as she needed to go when they knew their mind control techniques would not work on her. To get around this, she created a new identity and dove very deep into it. She became the new Star Spangled Kid. As the Star Spangled Kid, she and some other Teen Titans were ambushed abducted by the Terror Titans. She maintained her cover even as the Dark Side Club began its attempted brainwashing of her, so no one realize that this male Star Spangled Kid was in fact the female Martian Manhuntress. She fought in the tournament, testing and chipping away at the brainwashing down on the other heroes. Watching her fight, Ravager realized who the Star Spangled Kid was but said nothing to expose her. The Truth Revealed'Winning the tournament, M'gann was eventually able to free all of the enslaved teen heroes and lead a revolt against the organizers of the Dark Side Club and the Clock King. She exposed who she truly was after being called out on it by Ravager and led all of the superpowered teenagers back to Titans Tower where they could recover. '''Homecoming'Feeling better after her success against the Dark Side Club, M'gann seemed to be back to her normal self. She rejoined the Teen Titans and became part of its new lineup along with two of the teen superheroes she rescued, Aquagirl and Static. M'gann aided the team when they were doing battle with Jericho in New York City and even was one of the few members of the Teen Titans who contemplated allowing Ravager back onto the team. Following the team's battle with Jericho, Miss Martian suffered the death of close friend and Titans teammate Eddie Bloomberg. This event left the team shaken but with a better resolve and clearer focus. During the team's battle with the Wyld, Miss Martian was taken down first due her psychic abilities and a possible connection she shares with the empathic creature. Ever since this battle, M'Gann seems to be intrigued by the strange creature. M'gann's power problems continue to plague her while fighting Holocaust in Dakota. M'gann accidentally hurts Raven and renders her unconscious. M'gann is revealed to have been suffering many of the Wyld's dreams and thoughts. However during the mission to rescue Raven, M'gann provides crucial information that leads to the team locating a way to saving their teammate. M'gann also shows off her extensive mental abilities when doing battle with Wyld on a mental plane. Shortly after, the Wyld took control of her and she killed Dr. Barnes. She was subdued by the other Dr. Barnes (his wife) through her mysterious abilities, raising doubts as to who she really is. Following this, M'Gann rallies and ends up playing a crucial role in saving her team from Wyld's clutches at the expense of her own well-being. Following this mission, Miss Martian is taken to Cadmus Labs in order to recuperate and is effectively placed on the Teen Titan's reserve roster. '''Brightest Day Martian Manhunter and Martian Manhuntress together at lastFor further details: Brightest Day During his search for an alien serial killer whose M.O. seems disturbingly familiar to him, Martian Manhunter contacts the Teen Titans looking to ask M'gann for her assistance on his investigation. Reaching Superboy instead, he is informed by the boy of steel that M'gann was on the reserve roster and that she was at her home in the Tanami Desert. J'onn then flies to Tanami only to find M'gann's bloody corpse hanging from the roof of her pyramid. Carrying M'gann in his arms, J'onn tries to revive her by making telepathic contact, when suddenly a The White Light takes over him, transforming J'onn into a White Lantern only for a brief moment, though long enough to cure M'gann of her fatal wounds, thus fully restoring her to perfect health. Powers and Abilities Super Strength - The Martian Manhuntress possess vast amounts of superhuman strength comparable to Superman's strength Invulnerability - M.M has invulnerability sufficient for Her to take blows from enemies whose strength surpass even Superman, such as Despero. She can also increase her invulnerability by altering her density to become super dense. Her invulnerability protects Her from the harsh environments of space and also re-entry into the earth's atmosphere. Her skin can also repel bullet fire. Flight - Martian Manhuntress has been seen flying at Mach 10 in Earth's atmosphere. She has maneuverability and flight speed comparable to Superman. Super Speed - M.M and other Martians have speed that allows Her to keep up with the Flash. Her speed grants Her accelerated reaction times as well. She is able to process thoughts and carry out actions with incredible speed as well. She can even utilize her telepathy at super speed, able to create a telepathic conference room for the Justice League to discuss matters in the privacy of M.M's mind in just an instant. Stamina - The Martian Manhuntress has nigh inexhaustible endurance and resilience. She can last for extensive periods of time without food, rest, or air. M.M has been able to travel great distances in space and fight long battles without tiring. Regeneration - M.M can quickly recover from almost any injury. She is able to reconstitute her body even when severed into several pieces. . Shape-Shifting - The Martian Manhuntress has vast shape shifting abilities that stem from complete control of her molecular structure. She is able to take on any shape She pleases, often taking the human guise of Detective John Jones. She can form shapes of objects or organisms alive, extinct, or imagined, and She has often shown to grow an extra pair of arms to supplement her fighting abilities and her strength. She can become as stiff and unmovable or as flexible and malleable as She pleases. She can also alter her size or the size and length of her limbs. When increasing her size, M.M often borrows mass from matter around Her and incorporates it in her body, expelling it when She returns to her normal size. She has elongated parts of Herself into bladed weapons during combat. Her density is also variable and changes as She wills it. She can use their ability to become intangible and move through objects or allow attacks to fly by harmlessly through Her or to become extremely dense to add more mass to her blows and increase her invulnerability. M.M's control over her own molecular structure also allow Her to adapt her visibility, granting Her the ability to become invisible at will. Her shape shifting abilities extend beyond even that allowing Herself to change her chemical composition. She was able to turn her skin into a thick exoskeleton of human bone in order to shield Her from a corrosive that would normally disintegrate her Martian physiology. Intangibility - By greatly lowering the density of her own mass, M.M is able to become intangible. She has used her power often during combat to protect Herself from her enemy's attacks and to pass through walls and other structures to travel. Another use of Their power is phasing opponents into solid objects. Invisibility - M.M is able to control her visibility and render Herself invisible to beings that can even view the entire electromagnetic spectrum. She can even appear invisible to Superman. Telepathy - Her telepathic abilities also allow Her to create realistic illusions; telepathically trace and locate people; shut down people's minds; influence thoughts; mind control people; induce sleep; cause mental trauma; enter or exit the astral plane; reprogram or reorder minds; and transfer information directly into people's brains. As the Martian race is interrelated with their telepathic capabilities, they use their powers to sense and understand each other's thoughts, knowledge, and even emotions. The Martian Manhuntress has proven very empathetic and understanding of emotions, despite the fact that She is not a natural born inhabitant of earth. She has even gone so far to say that telepathy is simply the closest human word to what Martians share, and that it is not an entirely comprehensive term. Psionic Blast - M.M is able to project painful and destructive blasts of psionic energy from her eyes and her hands. Martian Vision - Martian Manhuntress can project powerful blasts of energy from her eyes. The power of these blasts are comparable to Superman's Heat vision and have been shown to be able to harm Superman himself. She is able to create powerful enough blast to sever her own arm. She is also able to project telekinetic blasts of force. Telekinesis - Presumably a side effect of her Martian vision is telekinesis. M.M seems to have a form of optic telekinesis that allows Her to perform basic telekinetic abilities, such as movement of objects.. Martian Breath - The Martian Manhuntress has also demonstrated an increased lung capacity, allowing Her to blow powerful wind bursts and freeze opponents with her breath, similar to Superman. M.M has also demonstrated the ability to fly through space for extended periods of time. Sonic Scream - M.M has on occasion demonstrated the capability to emit a devastating scream that has both vocal and telepathic effects. Extrasensory Input - Martians have nine senses as opposed to a human's five senses, which grants the Martian more numerable and clearer perceptions. X-ray Vision -It allows her to see through objects. Longevity - Martians possess naturally longer lifespans than human beings. Mayavanna (Formerly) - A Martian ability that gives the receiver a gift of a reality even more powerful than our own. It grants them what they want most in the world and is reserved for those held most dear to the Martian giving it. It is a gift that can only be given once in a lifetime. Weaknesses Miss Martian has a weakness against fire, just like any other Martian. Characteristics Height: 5'10" Weight: 135 lbs Eyes: Red Hair: Red